Nunca te fíes de un licántropo a medianoche
by Bertha Black Weasley
Summary: Y si Remus y Tonks ya se conocían de antes? Aunque sólo Tonks lo recuerde, por culpa de algunas copas de más... Tiene un poco de lime ;)


Nunca Te Fíes De Un Licántropo A Medianoche

\- Aún no entiendo porque hemos tenido que venir a este asqueroso lugar- dice Remus con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tío, acabó de salir de Azkaban! Quiero divertirme con el único de mis mejores amigos que me queda, y no podemos ir a ningún pub donde pueda haber magos. Soy mundialmente buscado!

\- También eres buscado entre los muggles- dice mirándolo de reojo.

Sirius rueda los ojos, cansado por la terquedad de su amigo.

\- Sólo relájate e intenta pasártelo bien! Camarero! Dos gintonics cargaditos, por favor.

Cuando el barman les sirve las copas, Sirius bebe un sorbo mientras que su amigo, al no conocer la bebida, se bebe prácticamente la mitad del vaso.

\- Canuto, porque no me habías enseñado está bebida antes? Es mejor que el whisky de fuego!

\- Chico, con calma!- le responde mientras ríe.

Miran hacia la pista de baile. Está prácticamente llena de gente bailando de una forma extraña. Pegado al máximo sus cuerpos y restregándolos. Da grima sólo de verlo. Obviamente hay gente que se salva, aunque son pocas, unas chicas y ya está (una de ellas lleva un curioso pelo rosa).

La noche pasa con tranquilidad (dentro de lo que cabe). Remus le ha estado contando a su amigo todo lo que a ocurrido desde que entró en prisión, pero se ven interrumpidos en el momento en el que la chica de cabello rosa se tropieza y cae sobre el regazo de lunático. Este y la chica se miran con intensidad. Sirius, sin aceptar que su amigo no ligue nada, se va dejándolo a su suerte con algunas chicas que lo miraban desde hacía un rato. Aún está lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su conversación:

\- Camarero! Lo mismo que antes, por favor!- le dice la chica al barman. Remus le hace una señal para que le rellene su vaso. Los dos están notoriamente borrachos. Se presentan:

\- Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks. Pero como me llames Nymphadora sales de este lugar sin la posibilidad de tener herederos.

\- No pensaba tenerlos, Nymphadora. Yo soy Remus Lupin, puedes llamarme lunático.

Des del otro lado del establecimiento, Sirius, que había dejado de prestar atención en el Nymphadora, está hablando con dos bellas muchachas. De joven siempre era el que tenía éxito, con su pelo largo hasta los hombros y su cuerpo envidiable. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado desde ese entonces, Canuto poseía aún un encanto que atraía a todas (o prácticamente todas) las mujeres siempre que lo veían.

Canuto ve a lo lejos como la joven peli rosa coge a su amigo de la mano y empieza a llevárselo en dirección a los baños, tropezándose con prácticamente todo lo que le pasa por delante.

Cuando los dos llegan a ese sucio lugar (es evidente que los muggles no saben limpiar bien) se meten en uno de los cubículos. Se están besando como sí no hubiera mañana, y cuando Remus muerte el labio de Tonks, está suelta un gemido que excita más al hombre.

\- Nymphadora!- grita el licántropo mientras le quita la blusa a Tonks. Está gime desabrochando los pantalones de Lupin.

 _UNOS MESES MÁS TARDE, GRIMMAULD PLACE_

Sirius y Remus se encuentran platicando en la cocina de la vieja casa de los Black. Este es el nuevo cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, y todos los que están en ella no tardarán en llegar. Todos a excepción de los dos merodeadores, que ya están en la casa.

Tocan a la puerta, y el retrato de la madre de Sirius se pone a gritar:

\- DESHONRA! FUERA DE MI CASA, ASQUEROSOS SANGRE SUCIAS!

Sirius cierra las cortinas mientras Lupin se dirige a abrir la puerta.

Allí se encuentra con Alastor y una chica de unos veintitantos años con un característico pelo rosa. El color rosa no dura mucho, pues rápidamente se convierte en un rojo intenso al igual que las mejillas de su portadora.

Lupin los conduce hacía la cocina, en la que Sirius aparece unos segundos después. Este abre mucho los ojos en cuanto ve a la joven bruja, pues es evidente que su amigo iba más borracho que él en aquella fría noche (aunque caliente para algunos) de hace algunos meses.

oOoOo

Hey que tal todos?! Hacía un tiempo que no escribía nada hahaha y una noche me llegó está idea de mi nueva OTP y pues aquí está xdd

Espero que os haya gustado, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos hihi y si tenéis alguna duda o algo preguntadme!

Feliz navidad :3

Bueno, bye y hasta otraa hahaha


End file.
